Outer Space Dimension
by korra-naga-mako lover 2112
Summary: Part two of "the rode to starco" series. Star and Marco rescue little cousin Mercedes after she gets sucked into a portal. When Star is all alone, she has to make hard descisions. Do you know what it is like to live in a lie to love something so you don't have to face your doom? That is right, another one gets in the way of the relationship of Star and Marco. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back if you are willing to return. Most of you may know me; I am Korra-Naga-Mako lover 2112. Just to remind you, this is the second part of "But, He Likes Jackie." So, if you haven't read that yet, I suggest you read that first! The rest of you, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Mercedes

Star's –POV-

Today was the day Mercedes would arrive and I was not bored a bit. I was really excited. Marco said his usual phrase: "When aren't you excited?" today, I got all kinds of sweets together for Mercedes. It was really hard for me. No, not the making process. That was the easy part! The hardest part was not eating them.

I stared at the basket of goodies and didn't move a mussel. I didn't want a monster to come eat my little cousin's food. That hunk Marco came up to me. "Star, the food is fine. Let's go play Space Cat Attack 4." Marco held out the new video game in my face. "Well, could I at least bring the food with me?"

Marco instantly said "No, because the last time you brought food to my bedroom, you made a mess." I did clean it up. I said that and then he said "You left a black hole in my room!" He had a good point. "I am not playing; I have to watch the food."

Marco rolled his eyes and then went upstairs to his room. I heard a ring on the doorbell. "She's here!" I jumped up while butterflies appeared out of nowhere. I opened the door and it was Mrs. Diaz; she was back from work. "Hello, Star." She shut the door behind her and gave me a hug.

I stared into space, mainly at the door. I heard Mrs. Diaz say "Is there something wrong?" I quickly replied "I am waiting for someone." Mrs. Diaz said "Okay." and went off to the kitchen. The doorbell rang again. I jumped up. "Mercedes is here!"

My mom was there as well. "Hello, dear. This is Mercedes, which I know you have met." I hugged the little redheaded girl and then she said "Hi, Star." The cutest little voice came out! Mom handed me her luggage. There was this odd bag and I said "What is this for?"

"Star, this is a diaper bag. It is for when she goes to bed. She is still learning how to use the toilet. I figured you would help her. Anyway, have fun and stay out of trouble." I waved back and forth "Bye mom!" she said "Ta ta!" and shut the door.

"This big place." Mercedes said, while sucking her thumb. "Mercedes, I have got a treat for you." She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Tweets! Tweets!" she cheered as she entered the kitchen. I noticed that Mrs. Diaz was sitting at the table, with crumbs on her face.

"Star, these were delightful!" I gasped "Mrs. Diaz! This was for Mercedes!" Mercedes was all up in tears. "No, no, no, no! Don't cry!" I grabbed my wand and said "Unicorn blast!" a stuffed unicorn was in her arms. She giggled and ran upstairs.

"Horsey! Horsey!" I ran after her, hoping that she wouldn't fall. She ended up in Marco's room while he was playing a horror game. Mercedes cried again. Marco said "Star, you didn't warn me!" I shrugged. To make things worse, a gigantic portal opened and sucked in some things, including Mercedes.

 **Well, there it is. Gooooooddnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo, heyo! I have not been getting any reviews lately. :( Of course, I started this yesterday. The only two was Exotos (Some numbers, my apologies for not looking at that.) and a Guest, who I believe made Shampoo. I dunno, there was more than one. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 2: What is this place?

Marco's –POV-

I would believe a little girl like Mercedes would pee herself after all of that. A horror game, which can be intense to little kids, and a portal opening unexpectedly while sucking her in. What the heck? Star's jaws were down to the floor. "Marco, we must get Mercedes!" her hands were on my shoulders and it tickled like heck.

Star took a breath and said "Portal openrano!" of course, it didn't work because she needed dimensional scissors. So, Star got the scissors and said "Bleh!" while opening it up. We ended up in some sort of dimension with galaxy-like things everywhere.

Star jumped "I remember this place!" we were floating, so I wondered how that was even possible. She flew to some kind of swimming party and I followed after her while saying an obvious question "Where are we?"

Star stopped and turned around, looking at me with her everyday smile "Silly, we are in the Outer Space dimension. My favorite dimension next to the bounce lounge!" she flipped and flew straight to the swimming party.

There were the weirdest creatures in the pool. There was some kind of cat that was shaped like a ball and was obsessed with sushi. As she ate, lasers came out of her eyes. There was also some kind of dolphin hat resembled to Free Willy, who happened to have an attachable unicorn horn that shoots rainbows.

Star said "Swim suit blast!" a hot bikini was on her and I died. It was so hot, hot wasn'the word to describe it. Star looked at me funny as I drooled. "What? Is there something stuck in my belly button?"

Star's –POV-

I liked the way Marco looked at me. I just wanted to play it cool so he didn't realize my feelings for him. I jumped in the pool the cute creatures were swimming in while Marco took his clothes off. It was weird but cute to watch. He always wears basketball shorts under his clothes, so that is good.

He jumped in and suddenly landed on me by mistake. He was on my shoulders, which was a funny position. The other creatures looked me and Marco. "They are playing Chicken! Let's play with them!" (Chicken is a game that consists of four people. They split into two teams and sit on top of each other and try to knock each other over.)

The cat ball thing sat on top of that unicorn-whale and we played. Marco obviously won because the cat had really short arms that I couldn't call arms. Wait, aren't we supposed to find Mercedes. My attention span is terrible! I face-palm myself and Marco asked what the matter was.

"We really need to find Mercedes." The unicorn-whale heard what I said and offered a ride around the dimension. I could refuse, because he was soooooooooooo cute! Marco said "There's no way I would ride that!" I and the dolphin gave him puppy dog eyes.

Marco rolled his eyes and said "If we find Mercedes, I guess." I jumped up and down "Yay! HUGS!" I hugged Marco and lifted me on the whale. I blushed.

 **There is your chapter. I tried to make it more entertaining. I bet some people some people are bummed over Mercedes. Well, Au Revoir! (Goodbye in French)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Most people who read this story, PLZ review, I am begging you! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Another lover?

Stars –POV-

We were really high up on this dolphin. I was so scared, I held on to Marco, who was sitting in front of me. The dolphin growled under his breath, I wasn't sure if I was hearing things or not. Marco said "Where do you think Mercedes went?"

I said "No idea. I haven't been here since I was about the same age as Mercedes." Marco nodded. "Do you think Ludo got her?" I shook my head. "I doubt he even knows this place exists and probably doesn't know about Mercedes. She's probably playing with a giant cat."

Marco said "Are you sure Ludo doesn't spy on us or anything?" The dolphin looked back at Marco. "Ludo has a crystal ball. You knew this, right?" Marco said "What?! I would have stolen it if I knew this! No wonder he always knows where we are."

"But why would he want Mercedes?" I asked, flicking a rainbow insect off of my arm. Marco thought for a minute, scratching his head. "Ludo might threaten to kill her if you don't hand over the wand. Wait….. Doesn't she live in a magical kingdom like you?"

I nodded "Yeah, why? I don't think this has to do with anything." Marco face-palmed and said "Star, don't you know anything?" I shook my head. "I am sorta mentally challenged." Marco said "She could have a magical possession as well!" I never thought about that.

I mean, isn't she a little too young to have a magical weapon? If she does, I have never seen it. "Oooh. That explains a lot." I said in awe of Marco's idea. The dolphin said "I wouldn't mind having a girlfriend without magic." I cocked my head "What?"

"I mean, don't you like me?" I nodded "Yeah, you are cute and all." The dolphin replied with, "So, you love me?" I blushed because of pressure. "Not like that." I waved my hands back and forth. The dolphin got mad. "I see how it is."

He kicked Marco off. Marco fell somewhere and I held my hand out. "Marco!" I tried getting off of the dolphin, but for some reason I was stuck. "What is going on?" I asked, trying to get off of here. The unicorn dolphin said "I kicked this border between our love off. You must teach me how to shoot lasers and live happily ever after!"

My eyes went wide. Couldn't things get any worse? Mercedes is somewhere out of the blue and I think Marco fell into a black hole. I cried like I was gonna die. What will mom and dad say? What will Mr. and Mrs. Diaz think of me? I am alone in this dimension with no help. Who should I get first? The possibly dying Marco or the possibly tortured Mercedes? A helpless little one or a defending 14-year-old that I fell in love with?

As soon as I was done making my lake of tears, the dolphin had to swim. "I am too lazy to swim. My love, paddle for me." I said "Wouldn't it be easier to push you?" the dolphin replied with "Yes, but you would escape. We don't want that, do we?"

I lied so I wouldn't get on his bad side. "No, we wouldn't." I do want to escape, though. I sighed and paddled for him. Which way was this Sushi cat ball thing? "Which way to the laser-shooting cat?" I asked, pretending to be happy.

He said "Silly me, we had to go the other way!" great, this made it even harder. I took my wand out and said "Travel to cat blast!" We ended up coming face-to-face with a red elephant with one eye. What the heck should I do first?! UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG…

 **Okay, so I can't update for a while due to the fact I will be stuck at my dad's for about a week and he has no computer. I hope you enjoyed this so far. What do you think Star will do next? Put it in DA reviewz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! I am finally back. I had to read back what I wrote because it has been such a long time :3.**

Chapter 4: Star's first task

Star's –POV-

The elephant was so terrifying, I immediately took my wand and said "Uhhh… Mustache freedom!" the elephant said "Don't hurt me! I just wanted to know if you have seen my dad. Ahhh! Flying mustaches!" he ran away and then I suddenly felt bad.

The dolphin said "Back to the laser-shooting cat!" I paddled my hardest and felt like a blonde. Wait, I am a blonde! I had a spell on us. I tried thinking of a way to distract the dolphin so he would forget all of this mushiness. "Hey, if you love me, you would stop at that diner over there so I can grab some lunch."

The dolphin nodded and said "Anything for you, my cupcake!" The diner was very black and white like, making me feel like a "classic" cartoon character. The dolphin got me a tuna fish sandwich. It was funny, because he got one as well and realized he was eating his uncle Earl. I am wondering how that was a relation.

While avoiding the sandwich, I decided to think of what I should do first. If I get Mercedes and somehow get the dolphin to leave without pressuring him, it would be better than getting Marco with the dolphin because he probably would threaten to kill Marco.

"I am done, let's go find that cat!" Instead of using the spell, I decided to go find Ludo. I would have to leave this dimension. Unless he has a hideout here, there would be no way to find Mercedes without getting threatened or something.

He left and then I said "Find that creature blast!" a little map popped up, showing us the way to Ludo. The dolphin didn't pay attention. He just got his horn on and shot rainbows everywhere. I said "What's the future plan?" I was afraid of what he would say and get the wrong idea.

"Well," he began. "I was thinking of moving into the bounce lounge and having kids there. Maybe after that we could get some narwhal butlers to serve us and you could work at the shard mines in pixtopia." I said "Or, we could live in my castle in Mewni." I didn't say anything about kids because I don't want mutant unicorn-dolphin-humans running around. That would be weird.

It's not like I would marry this thing anyway. But, just thinking of being a trapped loner in my own land, that would be sad. We finally reached to our destination. Ludo turned around, looking at me. "Star Butterfly, I knew you would show up sometime!"

I saw Mercedes tied up to a rocket and her mouth was covered with a binky and buff frog told her to shut up. I yelled "Ludo, stop this madness!" He said "If you give me the wand, I won't realize your baby cousin to St. Olga's reform school for wayward princesses."

I replied with "Dolphin, let me go so I can fight for my baby cousin!" he shook his head "We aren't supposed to be here! We had a deal!" I said "Your deal just expired! Now let me go! If you love me, set me free!"

Ludo said "Are you just gonna stand there or fight?" I said "de-stick blast!" I flew up into the air, off of the dolphin, but suddenly stucked right back on top of him. "You are supposed to stay with me forever!"

I tried to fight on top of this beast, and it was okay; except for the fact that Ludo is more likely to grab my wand. The dolphin tried turning back, but I was juggling spells . In between the dolphin and Ludo, I fainted.

 **Okay, so now I got that chapter out of the way, I wanted to say that I got the sandwich idea from Exotos (Some digits! I keep forgetting!) and I thank for all support on my reviews! Cheerio, I will see you dudes and dude-ets in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I am back so soon. That one person that said "THIS IS BOSS!" and "SHE FAINTED!" has to be my real life friend, Cat. Say hi if it is really you! Anyway, ENJOY!**

Chapter 5: Where is Marco?!

Marco's –POV- (when he fell)

It was unexpected, but that 'nice' unicorn dolphin happened to push me. I fell down real fast and saw Star reach out for me. "Marco!" Everything has gone dark and I feel like I am in a never ending black hole. I keep on floating and I swear I see an illusion. I rubbed my eyes to see if it was real.

It didn't leave! It was Star and me fighting. That can't be! Me and Star would never fight. This was not an argument, it was a physical fight. I beat the Twinkies out of her and it was not even funny! My eyes were red and full of anger and Star had fear in her eyes. What does this mean? Why isn't Star getting her wand out!?

I suddenly hit a ground and hurt my butt real bad. Whatever. I just hope I don't see any more illusions. That one was scary. Just when I thought things were fine, I started seeing red dots everywhere I looked. Don't eat me! Don't eat me!

Then, I saw a light and before me were some hot ladies. "Hello, who are you?" a brunette wearing a sweater and holding a pig waved. I hesitated for a moment and said "I am Marco and you….. Are gorgeous!" the tall anime girl in a sweater laughed and said "Call me Mabel!"

Then, a blonde wearing purple clothes said "Out of the way Mabel!" she made flirty eyes and said "Forget her, I am Pacifica!" She held out her hand to help me up. Then, an anime guy came in the "room". He was wearing an orange T-shirt with a brown vest over top and had shorts and some hat.

He was holding a weird book that had a "3" over top a golden hand with six fingers on it. He came to Pacifica and said "Come here, sweetie." He kissed her and Mabel said "Gross!" and covered her eyes. Wait a minute….. A pig, a journal, a blonde and two Brunettes?! These guys are from Gravity Falls! I wonder how they got here?!

Dipper said "Do you need help? I have never seen you before. Well, I am used to monsters and all these other sorts. But really, a normal person? I haven't seen that pop up here in forever!" I said "I am Marco. Hello, Dipper." He asked "How do you know my name?" it was weird seeing them in anime form.

I said "I have seen you guys on TV!" I pointed at them. They laughed so hard, even the pig was laughing. They thought I was pathetic or something. Mabel said "It is impossible for us to be on TV! Fat chance, everyone knows that Gideon gets that chance, though."

(PRESENT)

I woke up and saw that they were illusions. Again! I am done with this hole! Can I get out!? I wonder what Star was doing. I am so bored, I wish I had nachos. Then, out of nowhere, giant nachos popped up and they all said "Eat us, Marco! Eat us all!" It was creepy. They said this simultaneously and they all had the same voice. The sentence did not stop.

I said "GO AWAY, YOU ARE FAKE!" they suddenly disappeared. It is weird. I aid, as if I was talking to somebody "Can I get out of this hole now?" These illusions were weird. I doubt any of these were real because they were out of whack.

Of course, I got a response. "Of course you can." That was obviously fake, like everything else. But, it sounded similar to Monster Arm. Like I did with the nachos, I said "GO AWAY, YOU ARE FAKE!" But, it didn't go away. Then, I saw Jackie making out with monster arm and Jackie was….. A mermaid.

This makes no sense whatsoever. Monster Arm is gone, Jackie would have said something if she was a mermaid, and why would they freaking kiss!? I mean, this is awful! I passed out and became dizzy.

 **I know this was weird. But, that was technically the point of this chapter. Apologies to Axis24 for making Jackie a mermaid and for Monster Arm's voice to be in this. I also want that "Guest" that told me that this story was boss and commented "SHE FAINTED!" to say hi, if you are my friend Cat from school! Say hi, BFF!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, every pony! I am not a brony, I just felt like typing that up. No, this is NOT a crossover and never will be!**

Chapter 6: Laser ropes

Star's –POV-

I woke up with the dolphin's lips on mine. I freaked out and jumped up to my feet. "Bleh, bleh!" Not a good way to spend your first kiss. "What's going on?" I asked, putting my hand on my forehead. Ludo said "Uh, I was trying to blast Mercedes to Saint O's reform school for wayward princesses. But, then your friend ate my lighter and did CPR on you. I had to go to the dollar store and then got me another lighter."

I then realized I wasn't on the dolphin's back anymore. I can fight! I got my wand out and then said "Cut the rope blast!" it wasn't the first time I used this spell. A little green creature came out and waited for you to get some scissors and cut the rope so it can have candy. Scissors came out of nowhere, but couldn't free Mercedes.

She struggled and then said "Owie!" I said "What the heck?! That is my best rope spell!" Ludo laughed. "These are laser ropes. They are invincible!" There couldn't be no way there were indestructible. I mean, everything has a weakness. I said "Dolphin, take me to the library."

What was I thinking? The dolphin was the whole reason I was struggling! But, then again, he is my only help to fight until I find Marco. The dolphin said "Hop on." We zoomed to the cushy library; the library that was comfortable everywhere!

We came in and immediately fell on top of a pile of fluff. We were in an awkward position, too. His tail was in my face and my feet were smashing dolphin's eyes. We struggled to get up, but we eventually got back to the position we used normally. Is normally a good enough word? I have only known this guy for a day!

Finally, dolphin looked in the shelves while I took my wand and used a book throwing spell. Of course this made no noise whatsoever because this is the cushy library! Dolphin read through this book that hit his face. He found the "Laser ropes" column. It listed everything BUT the weakness! Maybe Ludo was right.

I said "Maybe a laser-shooting cat might know." I said, looking around. I didn't see any cat but that round cat that ate sushi all the time. Dolphin said "I know where one of them live." I said "Let's go!" of course, he told me to paddle for him. It is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of. We would have gotten there much quicker if he did it himself. What was there to paddle? WE ARE IN THE OUTER SPACE DIMENSION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

It took a while, but we got there. I collapsed on the dolphin and then saw a little pink kitten that said "Hi, may I help you?" I said "I need information on laser ropes." The kitten said "I know nothing, but my owner might know something." She opened the door for us as we entered. I saw a girl who looked a little like me.

She was wearing a little crown with red and blue jewels (think of princess Peach's crown). It was like she was my doppelganger because she had long blonde hair like me, blue eyes and had an outfit on that mom and dad made me wear in Mewni; it was a pink short sleeved dress and pink shoes with bells on the side. She calmly said "Welcome to the Jupiter side of the dimension. My name is Princess Bernkastel. How may I help you?" she then bowed.

I said "I want to know the weakness of a laser rope."I jumped up and down, thinking she knows the answer. She thought for a minute."Hmmm… Well there is one thing." I yelled "What? What is it?!" she paused "I think I could help you… You will have to sing at a certain pitch for them to break. I am a good singer."

I nodded "Yes, we should definitely do that!" I clapped my hands and then stopped to say something else. "I also have a friend stuck in a black hole." She asked "Is he cute?" The whale said "You better not be talking about that border of ours!"

 **That is it for this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own princess Bernkastel!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! For once I can update twice a day! :3**

Chapter 7: Marco gets saved unexpectedly

Marco's –POV-

The visions wouldn't stop. It was hectic and I was getting dizzy. I was getting so sick, it wasn't funny. My face turned green and I felt like I was gonna die. I finally saw a good vision; Star flying down to save me! I rubbed my eyes and it was actually real because I felt her touch me. She was wearing a different outfit from earlier, though.

I said "Star! I thought I would never see you again!" I hugged her and she said "Marco, you need to help me." I let go "What?" She looked down at her feet. "A princess named Bernkastel switched places with me and has my wand!"

My eyes went wide and I yelled "Let's get that wand!" But, then I realized, how are we gonna get out? Then, I said "How do we get out?" she said "Easy, I grew wings earlier. We can get out from there." I said "Well, okay."

We flew out and stood at a battle field with Ludo, Mercedes, the dolphin unicorn, and a pink kitty cat that was shooting lasers. Also, I saw Bernkastel, who was sitting on the dolphin and casting spells to free Mercedes and singing in a high pitch at the same time. Why would Bernkastel want Mercedes?

Star looked at me and said "This may be goodbye forever." I yelled "AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH, YOU ARE SAYING GOODBYE?!" She hugged me and said "I may die because Bernkastel put a death spell on me. I only have two hours to live."

No, no. This can't be it! Tears started welling up in my eyes and then, I kissed Star. Her blissful strawberry lips were awesome. Bernkastel, who was sitting on dolphin, yelled "YOU ARE KISSING _MY_ MARCO?!" I was starting to think Bernkastel liked me or Bernkastel just kissed me and lied about this whole thing.

Star, I guess, smirked and said "Face the truth, Bernkastel. You have my wand and I get my Marco back." Bernkastel, I guess, Shook her head and said "I don't know what you are talking about! You are supposed to be helping me with the singing!" it seems to me this Bernkastel in Star's body was freaking out.

Ludo Knocked Bernkastel off of dolphin and the dolphin kissed Bernkastel. Wait, does dolphin know about this? Well, if it happened right in front of him, probably. I don't even know who this princess is! Dolphin LOVED Star. I bet he doesn't know who Bernkastel is.

Well, Bernkastel in Star's body pushed him away and said "MARCO! IT IS ME! STAR, YOUR BESTIE!" She got up from the ground and immediately stuck back to the dolphin. I am confused. Is this girl I kissed Star or Bernkastel? I started fighting Ludo with my karate skills and he was knocked out.

Mercedes was still stuck and the girl on the dolphin started singing, but it didn't work. The dolphin realized I was here and started fighting me as well. We kept fighting until we got to a cliff and I fell down it. I grabbed a branch that didn't stop my falling for very long because it broke.

I kept falling. The stars all around me made me dizzy. Here we go again. The green face showed how sick I was and I felt that dying feeling again. I finally fell on rock bottom and then I couldn't see a thing.

Star's -POV-

 _My_ Marco fell, again! That stupid Bernkastel kissed him and then tricked him. She told me that she would bring him to me. Stupid dolphin was so mean. At least Ludo is asleep…. For a little while. I tried singing high again, but then I failed. Then, I remembered, I have Marco's phone in my pocket! I could call somebody that would help me with all of this.

I didn't know who exactly could sing, but I scrolled through the numbers with my eyes shut. The phone started ringing and then I heard "Hello?" I said "Can you sing?" the voice said "Yeah, why?" I said "Meet me at Marco Diaz's house tomorrow." The voice said "Okay."

 **WHO IS THE VOICE? What will happen?! Oh, the drama!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM BACK! Just to let you know, I put a spoiler in the reviews. I needed to justify things for Guest. ENJOY!**

Chapter 8: realizing what just happened

Star's –POV-

I can't just go to Marco's! What was I thinking?! Marco is stuck back at a cliff and Bernkastel is acting funny. I looked at her. Her eyes were turning red, literally. I said "Dolphin, I need to go to the bathroom." Dolphin nodded. "You better come back when you are done!"

With the matter at hand, I ran as fast as I could. I then used my scissors and ended up at Marco's house front door. Jackie was there! I tapped her because she was just about to ring the doorbell. She turned around and her face lit up. "Hey, girl!" I immediately said "Let's go."

I opened up a portal and Jackie said "What? You mean I have to go in there? That is cool!" she jumped in and we got back to Ludo, who was still asleep. Jackie said "Where are we?" I said "The Outer Space Dimension." She ran to dolphin and said "This is awesome!" she hugged dolphin and looked up at him. "Are you a narwhal?"

Dolphin shook his head. I said "Jackie, you need to help me sing." Jackie let go of dolphin and said "Oh, right."

I said "What should we sing?"

Jackie said "Maybe some opera. Is that too high pitch?"

"Well, I don't think so. I sang a lot."

"Ahem…."

"Ahem..."

"LAAAAAAAAAAA!" the loudest singing I have ever done.

Dolphin covers up his 'ear holes' and Ludo woke up. "Where am I?" talk about amnesia. Mercedes becomes free and ran to me. "Sar! Sar! I wuv ya!" she gave me a hug and I said "We need to get uncle Marco, Mercedes." Mercedes let go and saw Jackie. "Who dat?"

Jackie said "I am a mermaid." And then she kneeled down to Mercedes. Mercedes jumped up and down. "weally?" Jackie winked at me and then I saw Bernkastel at the cliff, trying to get Marco. Weird. She nice, then mean, then nice again. I saw dolphin squinting his eyes at her. "You!" I pointed at the dolphin-unicorn.

"What?" he asked as he stopped the squinting. Ludo saw what was going on and then jumped on dolphin. "You should be a new minion of mine!" Dolphin's face lit up. "Really? You want me to be a part of a team?"

Ludo said "With those powers, who knows what could happen?"

Bernkastel's –POV-

I grabbed Marco's hand and then struggled to get up. I can feel that spirit again. It feels awful. The terror coming in my body is so treacherous. I tried fighting it out, but it comes back in. I hold on to Marco, then I partially let go of him. Tears came out of my eyes. What is going on? This is painful!

Marco said "I know you are not Star!" I yelped "HELP ME!" Marco said "Help? I need help!" The spirit was getting worse! I stopped standing. I collapsed and fell over, shaking. I could hear Marco screaming and then heard a splash.

This pain needs to end! I stood up, feeling devilish. "Mwa ha ha ha!" My eyes were red again. I looked at Star and grabbed her top and lifted her up. "Sorry, princess. Your love is DEAD!" Star said "What? Pfft! He is not dead!"

This is bad news. I can't have him alive. This is not according to plan! I started shaking again and then I let go of Star. She fell over. That "Mermaid" helped her up. Her, Star, and that toddler followed me to the edge where that cliff was.

Marco was laying on a floating puddle. That goodness he was not dead! Star won't kill me! That pain came back. I turned and saw Ludo laughing and dolphin squinting. That is the spirit in my body? I screamed. A scream that could alert a thousand of rabbits. That scream can send people to the hospital. A scream that can leave dogs deaf.

Star looked confused and so did that mermaid. They didn't know what to do. Star said "Jackie, you try to stop this pain and I will go get Marco." Jackie, the "mermaid" looked at me. "HELP!" I cried. Ludo kept laughing.

 **That concludes this chapter. This story is becoming hard core! Review PLZ! Happy now, guest?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hulo, again! Peoplez, I am ready to update again! I left you with a cliffie and I couldn't help it! XD**

Chapter 9: releasing the spirit

Jackie's –POV-

I looked at the yelping princess as her eyes kept changing color. It was weird. That duck thing kept laughing and it was not even funny. It was that stupid thing I hugged earlier, he is responsible! "HELP!" Bernkastel cried. Tears forced out of her eyes and then I checked Star's progress on getting Marco.

"Are you done yet?!" I asked, turning around. Then, I confessed "I don't know what I am doing. I have never been in a situation where a girl is being possessed!" Star got Marco up with a spell and then they hugged. Star had heart-shaped pupils in her eyes. Why won't Marco freaking look in her eyes?!

Star looked at Bernkastel. "Uh, I could ask my mom, but she would send me to St. Olga's reform school for wayward princesses." Jackie said "Don't you have a spell that could fix this mess?" Marco finally said something "Well, don't you have a spell book Star?"

Mercedes was in the background, confused while Star was jumping up and down while yelling happily "Yes, I do!" With my leadership skills, I said "Marco, go get it!" Marco made an excuse so he didn't have to. "I don't have dimensional scissors!" Then Star said "Bleh!"

There came the scissors. Marco said "Fine." He left and Bernkastel seemed unconscious. He eyes were still changing color, but she wasn't screaming or anything. Star said "Dolphin, Ludo, you need to leave!" Ludo said "This is too much fun! You can give me the wand and we will!"

Star guarded the wand with her arms. "Never!" Marco came back and handed Star the book. Some little blue dude eating pudding came out. "Sup, princess Butterfly?" Star said "I need a spell to release a spirit." The little blue guy said "Well, where is this possession coming from?" I pointed at the dolphin. "Beat him up." The blue guy whispered.

Star stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs "Mega Mutant seal-walrus blast!" Dolphin was still squinting his eyes, but changed position. Bernkastel was okay. That was easy. Ludo sighed. "Let's go drink some tea." He opened up a portal and left. Bernkastel stood up and said "Oh, where are we?"

It took a while, but Marco and Star explained the whole thing. Bernkastel went to the hospital to recover and then we all went home.

Star's -POV-

Another week, another mission. Me and Marco got home and I got Mercede's things together. It was time for her to leave. "Why me leaf? Me wanp wime wit auntie Sar and Uncle Marc!" I hugged the little thing and I said "I will miss you too." Mom came to the door and Mercedes jumped to her. "Me had abvenhure wit Sar in Space!" mom said "Really? Star, is this true?"

I sweated a little. "Uhhh…. No, of course not!" Mom gave a suspicious face. "Star, I can tell you are lying." I looked down at my feet. "Yes, we left earth." Mom said "How?" Marco came in and said "Ludo gave us scissors. Then we lost them!" he is a gooooood liar. Mom said "I see. Star, you are grounded. Give me the wand." I almost cried when I hesitantly handed it off.

Marco sighed real loud. Mom left, while saying "Goodbye, dear. Come along, Mercedes." I looked down at my feet again. My wand. Marco said "Wanna go outside and eat Nachos?" I said "Sure."

It was another sunset. Come on, Star, you can't say you want nachos again. Tell him! "Marco…" I peeped out. "Yeah?" Marco looked at me. I sighed "I am gonna miss my wand." Hmmm…. I will tell him later. Marco said "I will too." He gave me a hug and then it became dark.

 **That concludes part two! I am going home now! Part three will be called "Why did you do This?!" See you later!**


End file.
